


Driving Lessons

by ladyblrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Driving Lessons, Impala, M/M, One Shot, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblrd/pseuds/ladyblrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Troye Sivan's beautiful songs Suburbia and Youth, and Halsey's Drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello omg nice to meet you i'm lia. this is my very first one shot but expect me to post more and bigger and better ones soon, so be patient with me please :) im always on twitter so if u wanna learn more about me or ask something or just be friends or idk its halseybullshit. enjoy!! also im still learning how to work this so it might be a little messed up lmao

         Dean heard three soft knocks on his door, followed by Cas entering his room shyly.

         “Hey.” The angel said with a calm voice, sitting on the edge of his boyfriend’s bed, where he was laying, wearing an old band t-shirt and pajama pants.

         “Hi, Cas.” Dean answered with a smile. “What’s up?”

         “Just came to check on you. How are the stitches holding up?” Castiel got closer to the hunter, calmly lifting his shirt where bandages covered a deep cut he got earlier. The angel sighed and rolled his eyes.

         “What?” Dean asked giggling, taking Cas’ hands to his own.

         “”Why didn’t you call? You know _all_ you have to do is think of me and I would’ve been there to prot…” The green-eyed man interrupted him: “Hey, I said it before and I’m saying it again, _it wasn’t your fault._ ”

         “Still, it was reckless and stupid. You’re always sure you can deal with things b…” Dean interrupted him again, but this time he brought his boyfriend closer by pulling Cas’ blue navy tie and connecting their lips.

         “You’re grumpy and annoying when you’re hungry. I say we have some diner and talk about it later, what do you say?”

         “I say I take it back.” The angel looked up, meeting the green eyes. “You do know how to deal with things.” They both laughed, and as Dean started to move his legs to get out of bed, Cas put his hands over the hunter’s thigh.

         “What do you think you’re doing, Dean? You’re not leaving this bed.”

         “Well, I _am_ leaving this bed ‘cause I’m driving us to a restaurant.”

         An ironic laugh left Castiel’s lips. “Oh, so you’re walking and driving? May I remember you that about 5 hours ago you were out for good 40 minutes because of blood lost?”

         Dean rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s concern. “Okay then, what do you suggest?”

         “I can fly over there and bring us something.”

         “You won’t remember or know what to order and we both know it, Cas.”

         “Then we can ask for them to deliver in the bunker?”

         “I doubt anyone would deliver something in _here_.”

         Castiel sighed in annoyance, he was about to give up until he had an idea.

         “I can drive.” He said proudly.

         Dean started laughing at the angel’s sentence, but quickly  stopped after seeing his boyfriend kept a straight – and slightly confused – face.

         “I’m sorry, babe. It’s just that… _can_ you even drive?”

         Castiel had to think for a moment before answering. Well, he had never actually _learned_ to drive, but he had watched Dean doing it many times. It seemed pretty simple; keeping both hands on the wheel and stepping on things.

         He was about to say something, when Dean looked up, meeting his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

         “I could teach you!” The hunter said with a huge smile on his face.

         Castiel made a confused face – how could Dean teach him how to drive in hours? From what he heard, people take months to completely learn how to do it.

         “How do you expect me to learn it so fast? Dean, people take months…”

         The green-eyed hunter smirked and stood up – making Cas do the same, worried about the wounded boyfriend:

“Yeah, _people._ But you’re an angel.” Dean grabbed  his leather jacket who was laying on the desk and looked into Cas eyes: “You’re _my_ angel.”

He smiled playfully and took Castiel’s hand, leading him to the door.

When he sat on the driver’s seat of the Impala, Cas started to show signs of tenseness; his hands were slightly shaking and he was constantly biting his lips.

Dean quickly noticed that, and put his hands over Cas’.

“Hey, look at me.” Only when those blue eyes met the green ones, he continued: “There’s no need to be nervous, everything will go perfectly fine and if something doesn’t, I’m here with you.”

It was about 7pm and the sky was in purple and orange tones, due to the sun who has just started to set, the road was empty, and a comfortable silence filled the Impala. It was one of those moments you wish could last forever.

Castiel breathed deeply and put his hands on the wheel, enjoying how the leather felt in his fingers.

At first it was harder – he nearly left the road and almost hit a couple of trees – but as Dean helped him giving assistance and support Cas did it pretty well.

While the angel’s blue eyes were with full attention on the road, the hunter’s green ones were watching his boyfriend and Castiel noticed it.

“What?” he asked giggling.

“My baby driving my other Baby.” Dean said, feeling proud of his joke.

Cas looked his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows with an ironic _“really?”_ expression on his face.

“That was so lame.” He said throwing his head against the seat laughing, but quickly making himself look at the road again, paying attention.

“I know…” Dean laughed as well. “But I practically had to! Don’t act like you didn’t see that coming.”

“Your smile is distracting me.” The angel said trying to keep a straight face by biting his lips, but failing.

Dean smirked and got closer to Castiel:

“Oh, so I’m distracting you?” he asked kissing on his angel’s jawline, nose and close to his lips in between giggles.

Cas smiled and looked at his hunters for a few seconds, before focusing on the road that it was now dark, only with the moon and the Impala’s headlights showing the way.

Dean didn’t seem to care about anything but his lips against the angel’s cheeks, so regardless of Cas constantly asking him to wait until they got home and to stop, he just wouldn’t – not that Castiel didn’t like that.

After getting to the restaurant and finally eating something, both of them decided to just keep driving until Cas was tired, and that was what they did.

They laughed, listened to the radio, kissed and most of all, had fun together without having to worry about bigger things; that was a feeling both of them missed.

Getting to the bunker again, Castiel was about to leave the car when Dean held his wrist, receiving a confused look from his boyfriend, who just sat in the driver’s seat again.

“I’m proud of you. I really am.” The hunter said taking Cas’ hands to his own, and slightly squeezing them.

The angel smiled softly and looked at Dean, his smile growing wider at each second he looked deeper into the green eyes.

“I love you and I’m really proud of you.” He said simply, but knowing that small things like that meant a lot to Cas.

“I love you too, and of course you are. I’m such a good driver.” Castiel said playfully, making his boyfriend roll his eyes and pull him closer by the navy blue tie, finally connecting their lips again.


End file.
